Text messaging, or texting, refers to the exchange of brief written text messages between fixed-line phone or mobile phone and fixed or portable devices over a network. Examples of a text message includes the Short Message Service (SMS) message, multimedia messaging service (MMS) message, TWITTER® (a registered trademark of Twitter, Inc., San Francisco, Calif.) message (referred to as TWEET® (a registered trademark of Twitter, Inc., San Francisco, Calif.)), etc.
Hypertext is text displayed on a computer or other electronic device with references (hyperlinks) to other presentation content (e.g., text, table, image, etc.) that the reader can immediately access, usually by a mouse click or key press sequence. Apart from running text, hypertext may contain tables, images and other presentational devices.
A texter (i.e., a sender of a text message) often inserts a contact's name (e.g., the name of a person or other entity) in the SMS and asks the recipient of the text message to call this person or entity. For example, a SMS may read “Tour is confirmed, call Peter for more details.” Upon reading this SMS, the recipient has to take additional effort to remember the contact named “Peter” and find him in the contact list to call for the tour details. This required effort sometimes prevents the recipient from following the instruction of the SMS to make call.